This invention relates to hand tools, and in particular to a Robertson Driver.
In recent years, some screws, including wood screws, machine screws, etc. have been provided with square holes in their heads to take a square-tipped screwdriver. These screws and their drivers are called Robertson screws or drivers.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a Robertson driver is provided which has a slot in the end of the tip thereof which can fit over a wire, enabling the user to manipulate a wire.